Songs From My Ipod
by Scrappy-Doo
Summary: With the help of my trusty ipod I have seemed to create a storyNathan comes back from a summer in Florida at High Flyers basketball camp and must deal with trials and tribulations of being a Scott, love, and choices in his life. Set after season 2


Chapter One- Baby Just Say Goodnight **_(inspired by The Click Five)_**

Nathan and Haley stood still as if they were trapped in time for some odd reason, but to both of them this moment meant much more than some simple moment. Nathan hadn't seen her in Tree Hill since the day she took off with Chris and Haley hadn't seen Nathan ever since he visited her in Texas. Thoughts were going a hundred miles per hour it seemed as all they could do was just study each other physical appearance to see for themselves on how the other was doing without the other. For Nathan it hurt to see her but he knew that he couldn't be mean to her, because in his heart of hearts he still loved her deep down inside of him.

_A separation has its faults  
And I don't want to leave at all  
So rather letter and teary ink  
I just need some time to think  
And I just need some time to br_eathe

"Hey" Haley finally said breaking the lapsed moments of silence between the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked as Haley could feel her heart being chipped away with his cold tone.

"I had to see you" Haley said

"Why? I mean what's wrong?" Nathan asked

"Nothing" Haley said

"Then what logic reason could you have for coming back here, Hales…Haley" Nathan said

"Because I live here to and I'm not going to let you dictate where I should be right now" Haley said

"You made that choice for yourself" Nathan said quickly not having a moment to spare on the comeback.

"So what is this? You moving back in with your folks?" Haley asked

"Yeah, I'm moving back in with my mom" Nathan said

"And what about the apartment?" Haley asked

"I managed to get out of my lease seeing as I couldn't afford to pay for it all by myself. I mean the hospital bills sucked up all the money so had no other choice" Nathan said

"If you needed money, you know I would have sent you some" Haley said

"I don't want your money. I don't want this. I don't want this for us" Nathan said getting very upset.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Haley asked as tears streamed down her face.

"No, just stop. I don't want an apology, I just want this feeling of hate towards you to be gone because right now that's all I seem to feel when I'm looking at you" Nathan said

"Oh" Haley said "So glad that your being so honest" she said

"Yeah, well you signed the papers" Nathan said with a quick witted manner

"I signed those papers because you signed. There was no point in dragging it on, especially since you obviously didn't care" Haley said

"I didn't care. Are you seriously thinking about the words that are coming out of your mouth. I waited, I waited for you Haley. While you were off kissing other guys I waited. I wanted to work it out" Nathan said trying not to yell at her

"Kissing other guys, yeah I was off having steamy love affairs" Haley said sarcastically

"For all I know you could have been, I mean look how long it took you to tell me about Chris" Nathan said

"Tell me honestly do you think I would ever do that?" Haley asked with sincerity in her face

"No. I hope you got all your stuff" Nathan said

"Yeah, I pretty much got all of it" Haley said "So you going to stay with your mom permanently until time to leave?" she asked

"No, I leave for Florida tomorrow" Nathan said

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked "I thought…" she said before he quickly spoke up.

"Whitey pulled some strings for me and now I go, I go do my thing for three months" Nathan said

"Whoa, that's great. That is wonderful" Haley said "I am happy for you" she said

"Sun and different zip code will be good for me" Nathan said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I mean Lucas will miss you but otherwise it'll be heaven" Haley said

"Luke and I aren't really talking. I mean its best seeing as I'll be gone and the only real connection we had was you but now that's changed" Nathan said

"Lucas is your brother" Haley said

"We can't pick our family" Nathan said

"Are you serious. So because of me your two are just going to go back to how things were?" Haley asked

"I really don't have to explain it to you because since your not my girlfriend nor my wife, I am not entitled to explain anything in my life to you" Nathan said

"Your making a mistake, Nathan" Haley warned

"No I made a mistake" Nathan said

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't fake the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

Haley and Nathan soon found themselves sitting on the floor in a hotel room just sitting in silence as the both of them just needed time to think. To think of how things were going to be between them. But most of all think of all the things that they always wanted to say to each other but couldn't because of the distance between them during the separation period. A part of Haley still wanted to be with Nathan and she tried to process the words to make him feel the same way. Nathan just tried to think of the best way to contain himself hoping to prevent say or doing anything he might regret later on.

_When in a spell that never ends  
The empty hour glass wore me thin  
So let the phone do its work  
Your voice is heaven but it hurts  
Your voice are memories but they burn_

"So what are you thinking about?" Nathan asked as he leaned up against his bed as she leaned up against hers

"I'm thinking about the day we got married. How magical that night was" Haley smiled with what seemed like stars in her eyes. Nathan couldn't help but smile at her at moments like these

"Yeah, that was the most amazing night of my life" Nathan agreed

"It was our first night as husband and wife" Haley laughed "God you and I both were so nervous" she grinned

"It was your first time and I wanted it to be good for you" Nathan said but hesitated to say what his intentions that night were

"Everything about that night was great" Haley smiled

"Its funny because you were the virgin but that night I had never felt so much like a virgin ever before in my life" Nathan said

"I'm glad that I could do that to you. Lets me know that it was special for you to" Haley said

"You were my wife, of course it was going to be special" Nathan said

"But there is one thing that I can't seem to figure out" Haley said

"What's that?" Nathan asked

"From that night on, where did we go wrong?" Haley asked

"I think it began when you kissed Chris. I mean not to pinpoint an event" Nathan said "I'm sorry but you set yourself up for that one" he said

"I know I did" Haley said "So there's no chance for us?" she asked

"I can't honestly tell you that. I mean my life is going to unexpected the next few months and I'm not so sure I want to be in a committed relationship" Nathan said

"Oh, I see. Don't want me holding you back from sleeping with other girls" Haley said

"If its an option that will be my decision" Nathan said

"Will we ever talk again?" Haley asked

"Not like we use to but I hope we can get to a friendship zone" Nathan said

"And as for Lucas, what will he be to you?" Haley asked

"My teammate" Nathan said

"So you have everything figured out? You plan to forget about me, forget Lucas. Is that how it goes?" Haley asked

"No. It doesn't go like that because in order to do that I need to get over you. I need to feel like I have heart because the only girl I really ever loved smashed my heart. So if you want an order there it is" Nathan said

"We can still make it work" Haley said as her eyes began to get misty

"How? I'm leaving Haley" Nathan said

"I'll go with you. I'll get apartment out there and we can work this out" Haley said

"No" Nathan said as Haley began to babble on

"I can find work down in Florida while you go to camp that way we can pay for the apartment" Haley said

"I don't want you to come with me. I need to get away from you" Nathan said

"What do we need to do to get back on track. How about counseling?" Haley asked

"No, we know what our problem is" Nathan said

"And what is?" Haley asked

"Our dreams. Our dreams have finally gotten in the way" Nathan said

"My dream is to be with you, have your child but most all to be with you" Haley said

"Haley you light up when your singing. You have this glow that is so amazing whenever a tune comes out of your mouth. I wouldn't dare ask you to give that up for me" Nathan said

"But I need you" Haley said

"No, you just needed someone to help you believe in yourself" Nathan said

"I don't want to lose you, I refuse to" Haley said

"And you won't" Nathan said "Its just going to take time for us to be around each other" he said

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't fake the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

Nathan had finally nodded of to sleep while they sat on the floor while Haley just sat there not really thinking but just trying hold this memory of Nathan. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slept on her shoulder so peacefully. Apart of her didn't really understand why things were this way between them because she knew that she still loved him and she knew that he still loved her but I guess the love they for each other in this situation just hurt too much for both of them. His life was on the fast track like she always knew it could be and she didn't want to hold him back just like he didn't want to hold her back. As she just sat there a memory soon popped up in her mind of when love was all they could see when they looked at each other.

_Flashback_

Nathan shot effortlessly hoping to improve his three point shooting average as he practiced at the river courts. After realizing that he wasn't really much for shooting lame jump shots he soon worked on some new dunk moves that he picked up from the all-star games on television that he had seen. He soon backed up to the half court line and took off running then laid down a nasty jam. Preparing to do another he soon heard someone clapping in the back round and it was none other than his beautiful brainy wife, Haley James. She soon began to dribble her very own basketball that she had brought from the apartment, his first instinct was to laugh but at this sudden moment he found himself strangely attracted to her at this very moment.

"What are you doing?" Nathan laughed

"I'm dribbling. I mean this is how you do it right?" Haley asked

"Yeah, but not quite like the way your doing it" Nathan said as he grabbed her waist "If you throw the ball at the ground then it looks like you attacking it. Just push the ball of your fingertips and trust me it will come back" he whispered softly in her ear

"Okay" Haley said as she did just that "I did it and it didn't look like a retard did it" she said happily

"So why did you come out here?" Nathan asked

"I wanted to spend time with my husband whom I have only seen here and there" Haley said

"I'm sorry about that babe. I've just been avoiding talking to Tim" Nathan said

"But why?" Haley asked

"Because he has this new girlfriend and he wants me to analyze everything they do as steps for falling in love" Nathan said

"Oh, you mean like us. If I remember correctly we didn't exactly hit the right paths" Haley said

"Oh, please. You fell hard for me" Nathan said before Haley threw the basketball at him.

"I did not. You're the one who had the mushy lines. I just want to live in the moment with you" Haley said

"Hey, hey, hey" Nathan said pulling Haley close to him "I know my wife isn't making fun of her wise husband?" he asked

"Yeah, I am" Haley said before he kissed her

"You know how you love nature, Hales?" Nathan asked after he broke the kiss

"Yeah" Haley said still mesmerized by the kiss

"Well how about we try out the bushes. You know check and see if its natural" Nathan said with a devilish smile that only meant one thing

"Nathan. No, not outside. I mean what type of girl do you think I am" Haley said as it was clear he was making her blush like crazy

"Come on. You know you want to" Nathan said as he began to kiss her neck

"Yeah, the thought ran across my mind but I break out easy. Babe you know that" Haley said

"Come on. Just throw the basketballs over there, this will take awhile" Nathan said before he ran over to the far away bush

"Nathan. Come back here. Babe please" Haley said but she soon found herself chasing after him

"You followed me" Nathan said

"Well I'm trying to get you to go home" Haley said

"Lets just take care of something first" Nathan said before he began to kiss her passionantly

_End of Flashback_

Now was the time he knew that he would remember most because these next months on would be all him. He boarded the private jet that his mother had arranged for him to find the director of the camp sitting in the chair waiting for him. As he walked over to the guy the waitress soon handed Nathan a soda and then let him go onto his journey to the chair. The guy had the hugest smile on his face as he looked at the famous Nathan Scott sit beside him, it was if he knew this moment would come but not this soon.

"So you like Florida?" The guy asked

"It'll have to do" Nathan said

"You'll like it there kid" The guy said

"So when does camp start?" Nathan asked

"It starts Monday. So you'll have some time to rest" The guy said

"Cool" Nathan said

"So what made you finally come to the camp?" The guy asked

"Lets just say a broken heart will point towards all directions" Nathan said

"Well you won't have to deal with Tree Hill for the next three months" The guy said

"Good. That's how I want it. I want to come back fresh, you know" Nathan said

"Don't worry you will" The guy said

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't fake the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_


End file.
